Nunca Digas Nunca Lily & James
by Eileen.Lyris
Summary: Una historia totalmente diferente a la conocida. Los padres de Lily están divorciados y a ella le toca pasar las vacaciones de verano con su padre, la novia de él y los hijos de ésta. Diversión y Merodeadores garantizados
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

- ¡Lily! ¿quieres darte prisa? Como no bajes ya, vas a perder el avión.

El grito de mi madre me sobresaltó.

Estaba en mi habitación, ojeándola por última vez ya que no la volvería a ver hasta tres meses más tarde.

Era 1 de Julio, primer día de vacaciones, y me tocaba pasar las vacaciones con mi padre, sí, él y mi madre estaban divorciados desde hacía dos años, desde que mi madre descubrió que tenía unos cuernos más grandes que los de un buey… exacto, papá tenía un amante.

Ocurrió en el invierno de hace tres años, mi buen padre viajó a París por motivos de trabajo y en su estancia allí conoció a otra mujer, desde entonces estuvieron en contacto. Suponía que mi padre se había enamorado de esa mujer, porque en cuanto se divorció de mamá se fue a vivir con aquella "extraña".

Cuando mi madre descubrió por casualidad… bueno en realidad fue el inútil de mi padre, que en vez de enviarle un sms a su amante se lo envió a mi madre, supongo que mi padre no está hecho para las nuevas tecnologías, el caso es que cuando mi madre leyó el mensaje, esperó a que papá llegara del trabajo sin sospechar nada y en cuanto entró por la puerta el mando de la televisión se estampó contra su cara, si, mi madre tiene mucho temperamento, seguido al golpe vinieron horas de discusión seguidas de portazos y con el resultado de mi padre durmiendo en el sofá con la maleta a medio hacer para irse de casa al día siguiente.

Mi hermano y yo nos lo veíamos venir. La familia se quebraba.

Al mes siguiente, mi padre ya se había instalado con su nueva novia y con él, Christian, mi hermano pequeño, tal y como lo había decretado el juez. Yo me quedé con mamá y desde entonces yo había eludido pasar las vacaciones con mi padre, yéndome a casa de mis tíos, de campamento o a casa de mis amigas, pero este verano no había habido forma de hacerlo, recuerdo que papá y mamá tuvieron una fuerte discusión sobre el tema dando como resultado mi peor pesadilla; aquel verano lo pasaría con él, con su perfecta y joven novia y con los dos hijos de ella. La idea no me hacía gracia pero estaba obligada a ir, tal y como me lo llevaba recordando mi madre desde hacía dos semanas, pero yo sabía que lo estaba haciendo para convencerse a sí misma, porque a ella le gustaba tan poco la idea como a mí.

Cuando bajé al vestíbulo mi madre me esperaba con mis dos maletas y mi guitarra en su funda, aquel instrumento era lo único que me podía relajar en los momentos críticos y no me separaba de ella por nada del mundo y con las llaves del coche en la mano.

- ¿Ya estás lista?- me preguntó evaluándome con la mirada.

- No.-dijo de mala gana abriendo la puerta principal y saliendo de casa.

Mamá sonrió irónicamente y me siguió.

Media hora más tarde estábamos en la Terminal 4 del London City Airport, situado a 10 Km. al sur de Londres, ya habíamos dejado las maletas y estábamos en la zona de embarque esperando a que fuese la hora de partir a mis "maravillosas" vacaciones.

- Es una pena que no puedas ver a Christian

- Si, una verdadera lástima.- dije con un pronunciado sarcasmo

- Lily es tu hermano y casi nunca os veis.

- Afortunadamente.- murmuré haciendo una mueca la cual mi madre ignoró.

Christian tenía 15 años y era el logotipo perfecto de adolescente salido e insoportable, solo coincidimos en Navidad, las cuales las viene a pasar conmigo y con mamá a Londres y seguimos sin aguantarnos más de 48 horas seguidas, aunque fueran tan solo una vez al año.

Por los altavoces de la Terminal comenzaron a llamar a los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a York, mi nuevo hogar durante el verano, una ciudad al norte de Inglaterra, fría, húmeda y nublada, lo que hacía que me gustara incluso menos.

Suspiré. Había llegado la hora de partir.

- Recuerda Lily.- percibí un tono de advertencia en su voz, eso solo significaba una cosa; sermón de última hora.- Cuídate mucho, no dejes que la "Barbie" esa te moleste.- una aclaración, La "Barbie ésa" es la novia de mi padre, mamá la llama así desde que supo de su existencia.- Intenta divertirte y aguanta todo lo que puedas, si en algún momento quieres regresar a casa llámame ¿de acuerdo?

- No te preocupes mamá.- intenté sonreír, pero creo que solo me salió una mueca.- Sobreviviré.

Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla, nunca había sido muy cariñosa y ésta no iba a ser una excepción, aunque si era verdad que la iba a echar mucho de menos, pero ella me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazó fuertemente.

- Ya mamá…- dije un poco cohibida.- Solo serán tres meses, tranquila.

- Y ten cuidado con tus… cualidades especiales.- dijo confidencialmente soltándome por fin.

Como ya habréis deducido, mis "Cualidades especiales" quieren decir básicamente que soy bruja, si, existe la magia, y yo tengo el placer de pertenecer a ese maravilloso mundo; varitas, pociones, encantamientos…

Estaba muy orgullosa de ser bruja y mi madre también, aunque ella no lo fuera, ella es lo que llamamos "muggles", personas no mágicas, al igual que mi padre y mi hermano y yo somos los que llaman "sangre sucia", magos de padres no mágicos, un insulto en nuestro mundo pero el cual a mi me resbala, como dicen, a palabras necias, oídos sordos.

Antes del divorcio, Christian y yo íbamos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero después mi madre decidió enviarme a la absurda y pija Academia Beauxbatons, para señoritas refinadas, algo que yo no soportaba, además de lo cursis que eran todas las niñas allí, había tenido que aprender otro idioma, el francés, el cual me costó bastante, aunque ahora se ha convertido en una ventaja, aun así odiaba ese lugar, pero a la vez no me quedaba más remedio que acudir, al menos ése sería mi último allí, terminaría séptimo y esperaba poder tener los suficientes EXTASIS (EXamenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) como para obtener un trabajo decente, a poder ser relacionado con los animales y criaturas mágicas, pero ya me estaba yendo por las nubes, primero tendría que aguantar el tormentoso verano que me esperaba.

- Mamá, tengo que irme.- le dije cuando escuché una segunda llamada a los pasajeros de mi vuelo.

- Cuídate mucho Lily.- volvió a decir mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Adiós!- me despedí de ella alejándome.- Pronto me tendrás otra vez aquí dándote la tabarra.

Mamá sonrió enjugándose las lágrimas mientras me decía adiós con la mano.

Nuevamente suspiré y comencé a caminar hacia la señorita que recogía los billetes apretando fuertemente el asa de mi mochila.

Éste sería el primero, de mis días de vacaciones.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

El avión aterrizó una hora y media después en el aeropuerto de York. El viaje había sido desastroso, a medida que nos dirigíamos hacia el norte el clima había empeorado y con él mi estado de ánimo. Me mareé varias veces, no conseguí dormirme y para colmo me tocó a una madre y su hijo de cinco años que berreaba cada vez que podía en los asientos de al lado, lo que hizo que mi cabeza llegara a dolerme como si me hubieran dado un martillazo y para colmo al otro lado del pasillo un hombre cincuentón con aspecto de empresario no tenía muy buena cara con lo que terminó vomitando y la peste llegó hasta el último rincón de mi cerebro.

Definitivamente no empezaba bien mis vacaciones.

Al llegar a la Terminal con un carrito donde coloqué mis dos maletas y mi guitarra, no vi a nadie que resultara conocido, veía muchos reencuentros entre parejas o familias que me hizo sentirme aun peor, pasé mi vista por todo el mundo hasta que lo vi.

Increíblemente ese era mi padre, seguramente me quedé boquiabierta aunque no lo recuerdo, aquel hombre de aspecto simpático y feliz era mi padre. ¡Él! Que había sido siempre un hombre bajito, más bien rellenito y con ojeras, incapaz de sonreír dos veces por día. Era realmente imposible. Ahora le veía allí plantado a unos metros de mí, saludándome con su mano alzada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, delgado, incluso diría que fuerte, sus ojeras habían desaparecido misteriosamente y vestía una ropa juvenil que no le quedaba nada mal.

Sonreí lacónicamente, ése no podía ser mi padre.

Con decisión, cogí mi carrito con mi equipaje y me aproxime a él.

- ¡Lily!- me abrazó con alegría.- ¡Cuantos has crecido hija! ¡Estás estupenda!

- Tu también estás muy…- intenté encontrar la palabra adecuada.- …diferente

Mi padre estalló a carcajadas

- ¡Y tan diferente! Han pasado dos años desde que nos vimos por última vez, demasiado tiempo.

No habría pasado eso si no te hubieras liado con otra mujer.

- Si, papá, demasiado.- contesté sonriendo forzadamente.

- Venga, vamos al coche.- dijo me padre cogiendo mi carrito y pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

Miré a mi alrededor asombrada.

- ¿Y tu novia?

Mi padre volvió a reír, esto ya estaba demasiado extraño, había sonreído al menos 4 veces en 5 minutos, increíble.

- Se llama Karen, y ha decidido esperarnos en casa.

Hice una mueca, su novia había decidido dejarnos un poco de intimidad para charlar sobre nuestras cosas de padre- hija, que amabilidad…

Poco a poco llegamos al parking del aeropuerto donde nos dirigimos al nuevo coche de papá, un todoterreno, Land Rover Freelander de color champán y aunque algo llamativo para mi gusto la verdad es que me impresionó.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Cómo te has comprado coche nuevo?

- Es mi regalo de cumpleaños de Karen y los niños.

Me quedé boquiabierta y mi padre se rió al ver mi expresión.

- ¿Te gusta?

Asentí tragando saliva.

No quería ni imaginarme como sería la casa de "Karen" cuando podían permitirse regalar por un cumpleaños un Land Rover.

- Bueno ¿Qué tal el viaje?- me preguntó mi padre cuando ya salimos a la autopista

- No ha ido del todo mal- mentí forzosamente pero yo soy de esas personas a las que se les nota cuando mienten y sabía que seguramente mi padre me había pillado

- ¿Y el curso? ¿Qué tal tus estudios?

- Bien papá, como siempre.- contesté distraída mirando los demás coches

Durante un rato nos quedamos en silencio, la verdad es que lo agradecía, no me apetecía mucho hablar.

- Sigues con… bueno con eso que tú ya sabes.- mi padre interrumpió ese silencio mientras giraba para salir de la autopista.

- ¿Con qué?- sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero quería que me lo dijera con todas sus palabras.

- Y- a sabes Lily… con la… magia.- susurró mirándome de reojo.

Ahora fui yo la que rompí a reír.

- Papa eso es algo con lo que siempre voy a seguir.

No respondió pero apretó los labios e intuí que había algo que no me quería decir, aunque tampoco le di mucha importancia.

Poco a poco fuimos llegando a York, antes de venir, me había informado sobre la ciudad en la que viviría los próximos tres meses. Me compré una guía turística donde te venía todo lo que había en la ciudad de York y aunque era muy completa sentía que se me escapa algo, algo que no tenía ni en la guía, el nombre de esa ciudad estaba escondida en el rincón más profundo de mi celebro y no conseguía saber que ocurría con ella, aunque sabía que era importante…

Para mi sorpresa atravesamos limpiamente la ciudad sin detenernos frente a ninguna casa, mientras que mi padre me mencionaba algunos de los sitios más concurridos y destacados de York, como la catedral, la Clifford's Tower, el Haunted Walk of York, el St. Helen's Square, el Studio Gallery, o el Bar Convent Museum… sitios k sin duda venían en mi Guía, guardada en ese momento en la maleta, ya la hojearía más tarde, porque sin duda eran lugares a los que visitaría.

- ¿Por qué salimos de la ciudad?- pregunté cuando estábamos otra vez en carretera

- Porque Karen tiene su casa a las afueras.- mi padre sonrió mientras giraba a la derecha internándose en un pequeño bosque por un camino pedregoso.

- Ya sé porque te han regalado este coche…- murmuré entre dientes mientras me agarraba al asiento intentando no dar muchos tumbos dentro del todoterreno.

- ¡Venga Lily!- a mi padre esta situación le divertía, aunque para mí no tenía ninguna gracia.- Verás cómo te va a gustar.

Volví a sonreír forzadamente mientras pensaba que ese gesto iba a ser muy frecuente en mi cara durante ese verano.

Unos minutos después nos encontramos frente a una verja negra que se abrió a nuestro paso internándonos en el territorio de la "Barbie".

Aunque he de decir que lo que vi me sorprendió gratamente.

De frente se extendía un camino que conducía a la puerta principal de la casa, a un lado el camino se abría un poco donde había un par de coche apartados, un Mercedes de color plateado realmente bonito, en frente de él, se erguía una majestuosa mansión que me dejó con la boca abierta, iba a necesitar un mapa para no perderme allí dentro y miré incrédula a mi padre esperando que él me dijera que se trataba de una broma, pero por el contrario el sonrió al ver mi expresión y aparcó en Land Rover junto al Mercedes.

- Te dije que te iba a gustar.- comentó mientras apagaba el motor y salía del coche.

Torpemente acerté a quitarme el cinturón de seguridad y a salir rápidamente del coche, desde fuera pude apreciar la casa en todo su esplendor.

- Lily, ¿te importaría ayudarme?- mi padre me sacó de mi pensamiento de admiración y corrí a coger mi guitarra mientras él llevaba las dos maletas.- Veo que sigues tocando ese instrumento ¿has mejorado?- pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta principal.- Tendrás que tocarnos algo ¿no?

- Siento desilusionarte papá, pero no toco delante de nadie. Me da vergüenza.- admití con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Efectivamente, mi padre me miró decepcionado y abrió las grandes puertas de roble tallado. De pronto me sentí como si fuera una princesa en su palacio, ante nosotros se extendía un gran vestíbulo lleno de pinturas, de muebles exquisitos y de alfombras antiguas, había puertas que ni me imaginaba a donde me conducirían y al fondo unas hermosas escaleras con la barandilla finamente tallada conducían al piso superior.

Volví a quedarme con la boca abierta, jamás había estado en un lugar así, yo estaba acostumbrada a un piso de 90 metros cuadrados no a una mansión como aquella.

Mi padre sonrió satisfecho por mi reacción.

- Si, Lily, este será tu hogar en los próximos meses.

- ¿Ethan?

Una voz femenina llamó a mi padre, y al instante siguiente apareció por un pasillo de la derecha, la nueva novia de papá.

Un mujer esbelta, de pelo negro y liso, sus facciones eran delicadas, pero tenía una mirada castaña segura que reflejaba decisión.

- ¡Qué bien que ya habéis llegado!- Karen sonrió dejando ver una hilera de dientes perfectos y blancos.- Tú debes de ser Lily ¿verdad?

Pues claro ¿Quién iba a ser sino? ¿Una indigente que había venido a comer?

- Si, lo soy.- sonreí y me salió mejor de lo que esperaba.- encantada de conocerte, Karen.

- El placer es mío, cielo.- ella se inclinó y me dio dos besos afectuosos que me dejaron un poco colorada con tanta confianza.- Estamos muy contentos de que hayas decidido pasar con nosotros las vacaciones.

No sabía que contestar a eso, ya que la que no estaba contenta de estar allí, era yo.

- ¿Dónde están los niños?- preguntó mi padre mirando por encima del hombro de Karen.

- Se han ido a jugar al…- aunque ellos creyesen que no me había dado cuenta, les vi lanzarse una significativa mirada.- … al fútbol, vendrán en seguida, les dije que hoy teníamos un nuevo miembro en casa.

Miré hacia otro lado haciendo una mueca para que no me vieran… si creían que iba formar parte de esa familia estaban muy equivocados. Y los hijos… seguramente estarían tomando droga en algún descampado, lo que pasaba es que no querían contármelo para que me llevara una buena impresión de ellos… ¡por favor! ¿A quién pretendían engañas? ¿Una familia con una casa tan lujosa y con tanto dinero y con unos hijos en plena adolescencia? Solo había una cosa que estuvieran haciendo, y seguramente era lo que yo había pensado. Si, lo sé, a veces llego a ser un poco creída creyendo saber todo lo que ocurre a mí alrededor, pero ése es mi carácter.

- Lily, si quieres sube a tu habitación a acomodarte.- sugirió mi padre y yo lo agradecía, por fin un poco de intimidad personal.

- Sí, claro.- cogí mi guitarra y me di cuenta de que mis maletas ya no estaban junto a mi.- ¿Dónde están mis…?

- Tu habitación es la tercera de la derecha, estaremos en el salón si necesitas algo.

Asentí y empecé a subir las escaleras lentamente mientras pensaba que quizá mi equipaje se lo hubiera llevado algún criado o algo, al fin y al cabo no me creía que una mujer tan guapa y tan perfecta trabajara en las tareas de la casa.

Cuando llegué al segundo piso suspiré y recordé lo irreal que me parecía todo esto, pasé de largo la primera puerta, ¿me había dicho la segunda verdad? ¿O la tercera? En realidad no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que me había dicho la "Barbie".

Suspirando cerré los ojos mientras agarraba el pomo de la segunda puerta del lado derecho del pasillo, girándola y abriéndola.

Me introduje dentro aún con los ojos cerrados y cerré la puerta apoyando mi frente contra ella, aun no quería mirar el interior de mi "nueva habitación"

Aunque había algo que de verdad no esperaba ver.

- Ejem…- oí un carraspeo a mis espaldas y rápidamente me puse en alerta.

¡Había alguien allí dentro! ¡Me había equivocado de habitación! _Nota mental Lily, escuchar un poco más a la "Barbie"_ pensé para mis adentros mientras empezaba a enrojecer y a buscar las palabras más educadas que tenía en mi vocabulario para pedir disculpas.

Decidida me di la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar frente a un chico de más o menos mi edad, con el pelo negro, mojado y ojos castaños, pero ni siquiera me fijé en si era feo o guapo, podía hacer tenido dos narices o tres ojos que no me habría dado cuenta. ¡El chico estaba completamente desnudo! Solo había llegado a taparse con una toalla de mano sus partes nobles y me mirada algo agazapado para intentar esconderse más.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir violentamente al ver ese cuerpo perfecto, sin pelos en el torso, suaves músculos formados en su tórax y sus brazos… pero ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Estaba allí, en una casa desconocida, en una habitación a la que había entrado sin permiso y plantada delante de un chico casi desnudo (bueno desnudo en realidad) ¿y solo se me ocurría ponerme roja mientras observaba su perfecto cuerpo?

- Esto… no sabía que tuviéramos invitados…- dijo él mirándome seductoramente y tomando una postura algo más masculina mientras daba un paso hacia mí.

Eso había sido lo último que podía aguantar, estaba casi segura de que me estaba saliendo humo de las orejas de lo roja que estaba…

¿Qué fue lo siguiente que pasó?

Lo que sólo se le ocurre hacer a Lily Evans… gritar como una histérica mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos.

**Hasta ahí el primer capitulo de esta historia.**

**Quería agradecer a Lynxi Black por su review, me hizo mucha ilusión recibirlo )**

**Y todos los demás espero ver algún otro post, se que la historia puede tardar en arrancar pero espero que os guste.**

**Un besazo. Eileen. Lyris**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

- ¡Lily! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mi padre había subido ágilmente la escaleraza y acababa de entrar en la habitación de aquel chico seguido segundos después de Karen.

- ¡James!- exclamó ésta última.- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

El chico, se había quedado blanco al ver a mi padre y a Karen observándole con esas pintas y tras unos segundos en los que intentó buscar algo que decir por fin habló.

- Ha sido culpa suya.- la verdad es que hubiera preferido que no hubiera abierto la boca.

- ¿Lily? -ahora mi padre me miró extrañado y pensando en la posibilidad de que su hija fuera una pervertida sexual metiéndose en habitaciones ajenas.

- ¡No!- exclamó devolviéndole la mirada a mi padre sonrojada sin quererlo.- ¡Papá no es lo que piensas!

- ¡Hola Familia!- una nueva persona había hecho acto de presencia en esa escena tan estrambótica.

Un chico moreno de tez más bien pálida con los ojos oscuros y sin camiseta entró también en la habitación, quedándose a cuadros.

- ¡Eh Prongs! ¿Mostrando tu masculinidad a todos?- dijo riéndose y observando al chico que se llamaba James con una sonrisa burlona.- Desde luego eres un exhibicionista...- añadió como si estuviera decepcionado

Yo seguía muerta de vergüenza cuando los ojos de James se encararon hacia mí señalándome como la culpable de esa situación. Yo desvié la mirada y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que algo no iba como me esperaba, el chico que acababa de pasar llevaba una pelotita dorada en la mano, una pelotita con alas que luchaba por liberarse.

- ¡Eso es una snitch!- exclamé sorprendida.

No podía ser… eso significaba que aquella familia era una familia de…

- Muy bien, pelirroja.- observó el chico moreno sarcásticamente.

Abrí la boca para contestarle alguna bordería, pero Karen se me adelantó

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?- preguntó él mirándola inocentemente.

- ¡No la llames así!- dijo la mujer.

- ¿Os importaría salir de mi habitación? ¡No sé si alguien no lo ha notado pero estoy desnudo!- exclamó James todavía más rojo que yo, lo que no sabía si era de vergüenza o de furia.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y rápidamente salimos de allí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Media hora más tarde estaba en mi verdadera habitación, la tercera puerta, no la segunda como había creído, y supe que jamás se me olvidaría.

Habíamos estado unos minutos después de salir de la habitación de James discutiendo el malentendido y el asunto quedó zanjado. Karen les había dicho a los dos quien era y porque me encontraba allí. James y Sirius, Sirius y James, no eran hermanos como me había creído sino amigos. Sirius vivía con ellos por circunstancias que no me habían aclarado.

Así que ahí estaba yo, pensando en esa extraña familia, Karen, Sirius y James, magos, como me acababan de aclarar en el salón, no entendía porque mi padre no me lo había dicho antes, no iba a asustarme, supongo que lo hacía pensando en mi salud mental pero para mí, mejor, no tendría que ocultar mis dotes mágicas, que claro está, ellos ya sabían.

Sonreí mientras me tumbaba en la amplia cama, que mala suerte había tenido mi padre, salía de nuestra vida con una hija maga de por medio y se fijaba en una bruja. Supongo que lo había llevado bien, tal y como se veía que se trataban, se le hizo más fácil al saber que ya existía la magia.

Saqué mi varita del bolsillo y la observé durante un rato… en ese momento, pese a lo duro que iba a ser el último año en Beauxbatons desee estar allí, con la mente centrada en los estudios, sin tener que pensar en extrañas personas que poco a poco se iban metiendo en mi vida.

Oí el timbre de la casa, y la verdad que no me imaginaba quien podría ser, quien podría venir hasta esta casa perdida en el bosque a las afueras de York.

Desde mi habitación se oían voces alegres, y me hubiera gustado sentirme así de feliz, pero en mi caso ahora mismo era imposible.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de mi habitación con brusquedad y me incorporé rápidamente para ver quien se atrevía a entrar en el único lugar que podía, en ese momento llamar mío.

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba una chica alta, con el pelo por los hombros y visiblemente mojado, lo que me hizo suponer que quizá fuera estaba lloviendo, lo cual no era muy anormal en York, tenía la raya de los ojos pintada de negro y algo corrida debido al agua que mojaba su rostro, pero su cara era bonita, y en sus labios se curvó poco a poco una sonrisa al verme.

- Tu eres Lily ¿verdad?- dijo con voz saltarina y alegre.

- Si…-dije algo cortada, yo no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser esa chica.

- ¡Encantada de conocerte!- exclamó mientras acentuaba su sonrisa y se acercaba tendiéndome la mano.- Yo soy Vanessa Norwood, una amiga de la familia.

Yo le estreché la mano levantándome de la cama pero ella me obligó a sentarme de nuevo, mientras ella hacía lo mismo a mi lado.

- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte en persona, Ethan no para de hablar de ti.- me sonrojé al oír eso y ella se rió.- ¡No te pongas así mujer! Bueno, el caso es que cuando me enteré que habías llegado vine corriendo a visitar a Karen, estaba tan impaciente que se me olvidó utilizar la red Flu y vine aquí en bici, así que mira el resultado.- añadió señalándose.- Parezco un gato mojado…

- Yo diría que hueles a gato mojado, Norwood.- oímos una voz desde la puerta y vimos a Sirius sonriendo.

- Piérdete, Black, nadie te ha llamado.- contestó Vanessa abandonando su tono alegre por uno mucho mas borde.

- Resulta que ésta, es como mi casa.- dijo Sirius con tono de superioridad.

- Pero ésta es la habitación de Lily y sin su permiso no puedes pasar.

- Te has vuelto a equivocar Norwood.- Sirius ensanchó su sonrisa.- No estoy dentro de la habitación.

- Entonces no creo que tu cerebro de mosquito sepa cuáles son los límites de una habitación puesto que si traspasas la puerta, estás dentro.

Sirius abrió la boca para contestar pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había dado un paso sin darse cuenta, con lo cual Vanessa llevaba razón.

- ¡eh, Padfoot! ¡Déjalas!- James apareció detrás de Sirius y no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar la situación de hacía un rato.

- Vaya, vaya… pero si es James.- Vanessa le sonrió burlonamente mientras se reía.- Ya me han contado tu incidente con el nuevo miembro de la familia.- dijo señalándome con un gesto de cabeza y haciendo que me pusiera más colorada aún.- Afortunadamente ya estás vestido, habría tenido secuelas psicológicas si llego a verte desnudo, a la pobre Lily, ya la has dejado traumada ¿a que si?

James me miró furioso mientras él también se ponía colorado.

- ¿por qué se lo has contado?- me gritó bastante borde

- ¿Qué?- era la segunda vez que me hablaba así y no lo aguantaba.- Para tu información; yo no le he dicho nada así que la próxima vez que me acuses de algo, ¡hazlo con fundamento!

El chico se quedó callado al verme así y Vanessa se echó a reír.

- ¿y tú de qué te ríes, Norwood?- dijo Sirius para ayudar un poco a su amigo.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, imbécil.- contestó ella.- Ahora si hacéis el favor de salir de…

- No es tu casa, Norwood.- la interrumpió Sirius y la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

- Hasta otra, chicos.- dije cortando la discusión y cerrándoles la puerta en las narices.

Vanessa y yo nos miramos y al instante siguiente comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, esa chica me había caído realmente bien.

- ¡Lo has hecho genial, Lily!- dijo quitándose las lágrimas de risa de los ojos.

- Tu tampoco te has quedado atrás.- la elogié mientras me sentaba en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la puerta.

- Bueno, yo siempre que les veo reacciono así, son algo insoportable, si vengo a esta casa es por visitar a Karen, ella me cae realmente bien, pero a esos dos no les aguanto…

- ¿Los conoces mucho?- pregunté intentando evadir el tema de lo simpática que era o dejaba de ser la novia de mi padre.

- Van a mi colegio.- se mordió el labio como dudando pero luego se encogió de hombros y añadió.- a Hogwarts, Ethan me ha dicho que tú también eres bruja.- asentí con la cabeza sonriendo.- la verdad es que mucho mejor, así no tengo que disimular, aunque viviendo con esos dos, si hubieras sido muggle te habrías enterado que la magia existía en menos de dos días.

Volvimos a echarnos a reír.

- ¿y tú a ellos no les conoces?- me preguntó cuando paramos de reírnos.- Según tengo entendido tú fuiste también a Hogwarts.

- Si, fui hace unos años, pero no sé ahora mismo no caigo en si los conocía o no, igual que a ti.

- A mí no creo que me conocieras.- dijo Vanessa con un gesto con la mano.- yo soy de Hufflepuff y apenas conozco a nadie de Gryffindor, ¿tú estabas en esa casa verdad?

- Sí, yo era de Gryffindor.- dije recordando mis tiempos en Hogwarts.- Pero mis amigas eran dos cursos mayores que yo y ya no sé nada de ellas… es un fastidio eso de trasladarse.

- ¿Y Beauxbatons? ¿Qué tal es?

La observé durante un momento.

- No creo que sea de tu agrado.- dijo sonriendo.- Todo lleno de chicas que solo hablan de los novios y amigos que no tienen en el colegio, de moda, y maquillaje.

- ¿Todas las chicas del colegio son así?- preguntó Vanessa abriendo los ojos como platos.

- La gran mayoría… me dan verdadero asco…

- Bueno no te preocupes, si te sirve de consuelo, de esas hay en todos los lugares, en Hogwarts también, y si además añades a los merodeadores…

_Merodeadores… _ese nombre me sonaba de Hogwarts… ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Tanto había enterrado mis recuerdos en ese colegio que no me acordaba de algo que se me antojaba tan importante?

- ¿Quiénes son los… Merodeadores?- pregunté ansiosa

- ¿qué quiénes son?- Vanessa se echó a reír.- son cuatro chicos y dos de ellos son esos pavos que has visto antes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Quién se cree que es?- replicó Sirius tumbado en la cama de James ojeando una revista sobre Quidditch.- Acaba de llegar a tu casa y ya se comporta como…- el moreno pensó un momento en que decir.- como Norwood.- acabó resumiendo y suspirando.

- Deja que diga lo que quiera Pad- contestó James cortándole las ramitas descolocadas a su Barredora.- Es normal que esté amargada cuando ha llegado a un sitio que no conoce con gente que no conoce.

- Pues yo sé una buena manera de que me conozca.- soltó Sirius alzando una ceja y sonriendo, dejando ver claramente a que se refería, pero a James no le hacía falta verle la cara para saber en qué pensaba su amigo.

- ¡por favor Pad! ¿es que solo piensas en eso?

- Unas 23h al día, si- contestó el otro como si tal cosa.

- ¿Y la hora restante?

- Pienso en el Quidditch.

James sonrió, no sabía para qué se lo había preguntado si sabía perfectamente como era Sirius.

- ¿Y Moony?- preguntó el moreno al cabo de un rato dejando la revista en la mesilla.

James suspiró y observó cómo había quedado su escoba tras sus cuidados.

- Se ha ido a Londres, Sirius, te lo dijo ayer.

- ¿Ah sí?- el moreno alzó las cejas intentando hacer memoria.

- Si, en el _Seven_ ¿No te acuerdas?

- Venga ya Prongs, sabes que en el _Seven _no me dedico a escucharos.- James rodó los ojos.- me dedico a Claire, o a Tiffany, o a Rose…- Sirius comenzó a enumerar un conjunto bien poblado de chicas.

- Bueno pues ahora te lo repito; Remus se ha ido a Londres con su padre

- ¿desde cuándo Moony va con su padre?

- Desde que es el único medio para ir a una librería donde está buscando un libro sobre "eso que ya sabes", en Londres.

Sirius asintió comprendiéndolo todo.

- ¿y Peter?

James volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Se fue a Grecia de vacaciones Padfoot! Y cuando te lo dijo no estaba en el _Seven_…- se adelantó James al ver que Sirius iba a abrir la boca.

- Bueno… yo no tengo la culpa de que se me olviden algunas cosas.

- De lo que no tienes la culpa es de que tu cerebro se haya cocido con tanto calentón…

- ¡Oye!- se quejó Sirius tirándole la almohada.- que sepas que eso me ha herido profundamente, Jamie.- añadió haciéndole un mohín.

James, le miró negando con la cabeza pero sonriendo.

**¡Hola! **

**Me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver más reviews en este capitulo **

**Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Giinnyb****:**** Si, este fic también lo tengo publicado en un foro de Harry Potter, gracias por pasarte y leerlo**

**Lynxi Black****: ¡Ey! Gracias por leer de nuevo y me alegro que te vaya gustando!!**

**EvansG****: Gracias por el review y aquí tienes la continuacion xD**

**Nixi Evans****: Lily es algo maniatica y la quise hacer algo rebelde, por eso lo de la guitarra jaja, con lo de que James cante… tengo algo pensado para un futuro )**

**Hany Blackswan: Muchas gracias por tus palabras me alegro que te guste!! aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo!! Disfrutaloo**

**Gracias por pasarte y me alegro que te haya gustado**

**Un besazo. Eileen. Lyris**


End file.
